Tajemnica śmierci Michaela Jacksona
Podczas kariery trwającej ponad 4 dekady, aż trzynaście singli Michael'a Jacksona wylądowało na pierwszych miejscach amerykańskich list przebojów. Ma on na swoim koncie siedemset pięćdziesiąt milionów sprzedanych płyt, a jego wpływ na branżę muzyczną był tak wielki że po dziś dzień nazywany jest Królem Popu. 21 czerwca 2009 roku zaledwie pięćdziesięcioletni artysta przygotowujący się właśnie do trasy koncertowej, która miała być jego wielkim powrotem, umiera. Za przyczynę zgonu, uznano nagłe zatrzymanie akcji serca spowodowane przedawkowaniem środków nasennych. Co dziwne, sam artysta przed śmiercią wypowiedział bardzo niepokojące słowa: Oni mnie zabiją. Po śmierci Króla Popu, fani na całym świecie byli w szoku, ale rodzina Michael'a Jacksona stwierdziła, że nie był to nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Być może śmierć artysty nie była tylko nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Dwie autopsje wykonane na ciele Michaela, wykazały, że powodem jego śmierci było przedawkowanie Propofolu. Jest to silny lek przeciwbólowy wykorzystywany do znieczulania pacjentów w trakcie operacji, ale osobisty lekarz artysty Conrad Murray przypisał go Jackson'owi na problemy z bezsennością. Zdaniem specjalisty od snu, doktora Nader'a Kamangar'a, nienadzorowane użycie anestetyków, używanych przy operacjach jest niezwykle niebezpieczne, a wymieniony lek nigdy nie powinien być stosowany do leczenia problemów ze snem. W listopadzie 2011 roku, osobisty lekarz Michael'a Jackson'a został skazany za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci, poprzez przepisanie artyście niebezpiecznych dawek Propofolu. Sąd wyznacza karę 4 lat więzienia. Pozwany spowodował śmierć Michael'a Jackson'a. Ale to nie koniec. Oczywiście doktor Conrad Murray mógł spowodować śmierć artysty nieumyślnie, ale warto zwrócić uwagę, że został on zatrudniony przez firmę reprezentującą Michael'a Jackson'a, agencję koncertową AEG Live. Rodzi się pytanie, czy może biznesmeni z AEG mieli coś wspólnego z śmiercią artysty. Od lat wiadomo że Król Popu miał problemy z firmami, które go reprezentowały, a można już to dostrzec w hicie z 1995 roku. Piosenka They don't care about us wyraźnie odnosiła się do osób trzymających władzę i istniejących nierówności. Jednak wielu interpretowało ją jako krytykę tego jak funkcjonuję przemysł muzyczny i tego jak traktuje on samych artystów. W 2002 roku Jackson potwierdził tą interpretację, kiedy nazwał Tommy'ego Mottol'a, prezesa Sony, diabłem, zaraz po tym jak firma miała podobno sabotować akcję promocyjną albumu Invincible. Tommy Mottola, prezes wytwórni, jest niemiły, jest rasistą i jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, diaboliczny. Wytwórnie płytowe naprawdę spiskują przeciwko artystom. Kradną, oszukują, robią co chcą.. Artysta publicznie wtedy przyznał, że wytwórnie konspirują przeciwko artystom. I wszystko wygląda na to, że w 2009 historia się powtórzyła, ale tym razem pod presją przygotowań do nowej trasy koncertowej, pod okiem szefów z AEG Live zdrowie Michael'a zaczęło podupadać. W 2013 rodzina artysty pozwała agencję twierdząc że pod koniec przygotowań do trasy koncertowej This is it, biznesmeni z AEG zignorowali zły stan zdrowia Michael'a i przymusili jego osobistego lekarza do pompowania w Króla Popu silnych leków, by ten mógł kontynuować próby. Jednak AEG odparło że artysta sam miał pełną kontrolę nad przyjmowanymi lekami i że on sam jest odpowiedzialny za swoją śmierć. Ale Propofol zaczyna działać w 40 sekund od podania co oznacza że jest prawie niemożliwe by artysta sam wstrzyknął sobie śmiertelną dawkę leku. Do tego Michael wypowiedział słowa Oni mnie zabiją do swojego syna Prince'a, zaraz po rozmowie telefonicznej z prezesem AEG Live, Randy Phillips'em, a Prince na procesie doktora Conrad'a Murray'a w 2011 roku oświadczył że przed śmiercią Michael'a, Randy Phillips odwiedził rezydencję artysty podczas jego nieobecności i dość agresywnie zastraszał jego osobistego lekarza. Następnego dnia Michael Jackson, już nie żył. Doktor Conrad Murray, AEG Live, albo sam artysta, być może nigdy już się nie dowiemy, kto jest odpowiedzialny za wstrzyknięcie Michael'owi śmiertelnej dawki Propofolu. Możliwe że jedyne czego możemy być dzisiaj pewni odnośnie Króla Popu to to, że poświęcił on swoje życie dla rozrywki innych. I właśnie to poświęcenie w końcu go zabiło. Kategoria:Przemysł muzyczny Kategoria:Świat